


To Walk in her Shoes

by fraufi666



Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, BDSM, Bondage, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired by FaceApp, Legislative Assembly, M/M, Menstruation, Misogyny, New South Wales State Politics - Freeform, Nudity, Politics, Sex Toys, This author will 10/10 go to hell if there is one, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: The New South Wales Bear Pit has always been a place rife with misogyny and viciousness. After Dominic Perrottet and Andrew Constance laugh at a sexist joke during Question Time, the Premier decides to teach the two of them a lesson that they will never forget.
Relationships: Andrew Constance/Dominic Perrottet, Gladys Berejiklian/Andrew Constance, Gladys Berejiklian/Dominic Perrottet
Kudos: 4





	To Walk in her Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

Question Time was particularly intense that afternoon. The Opposition Leader, Jodi McKay rose to address the Health Minister, Brad Hazzard.

“When will the Health Minister realise that pushing people to go back to work, will do nothing to ease the spread of coronavirus cases?” She asked.

“I doubt the temporary leader of the Opposition cares for the health of those in New South Wales.”* Hazzard jabbed back, “Besides, it looks like _you_ need to get out more, seeing as you’ve porked up a fair bit.” A series of laughs and jeers erupted from either side of the chamber. Hazzard grinned, the chuckles of his coworkers spurring him on. “Anyway, I think we’ve all had enough of seeing a lady lead your party. Maybe leave someone more capable to do the job, like a man.”

Seated comfortably in the front bench, Dominic Perrottet started to chuckle. Hazzard was incredibly clever, saying things as he saw them. Women were only really good for bearing children and taking care of the household, after all. He turned to his coworker, Andrew Constance, who was also grinning at the comeback. Seeing the Treasurer looking at him, the Transport Minister leaned in towards him.

“Yeah, I bet _you’d_ prefer Minns as the leader of the Opposition.” Constance whispered in his ear, his fingertips brushing lightly against the other man’s thigh. But the two politicians quickly shuffled apart as soon as the Premier glared at the both of them.

“I need to see you two in my office after this session.” Gladys Berejiklian chided.

After Question Time, Perrottet felt himself perspire. Was it possible that the Premier had worked out what went on between the two of them? He turned to Constance, glaring at him.

“I told you what I felt about public displays of affection!” He whispered furiously, his face turning red as they walked to the Premier’s office.

“Relax, Dom.” Constance chuckled, once they had reached the door. His hand rested on the door handle, “Maybe she’s going to give us a promotion for all the good we’ve done in our jobs.”

After he opened the door, the two politicians walked into Berejiklian’s office. She gazed at each of them in turn and Perrottet closed the door behind them.

“Do you have any idea how inappropriate your behaviour has been?” Berejiklian snapped. “I entrusted you both with very important roles in my government and all I see is the two of you chuckling like school girls during Question Time.”

Perrottet breathed a sigh of relief. Fortunately the Premier had not caught onto the true nature of their relationship. But Constance was not so relaxed.

“Now hold on a second, Glad. Everyone’s been laughing at Brad’s joke, not just us.” He pointed out. “Why don’t you just tell Brad about this yourself?”

Berejiklian slammed her fists on her desk, her eyes piercing into the Transport Minister’s. “Because, Andrew…I expect a lot more from you.” She turned to Perrottet, who immediately cowered, “And you! You’re the Treasurer. Laughing at this kind of juvenile behaviour does not set a good example for our party! We are supposed to be the _Liberal_ Party, not some foolish traditionalist party.”

 _What a shame we’re not._ Perrottet thought to himself at the last comment, rolling his eyes.

The Transport Minister walked over to place a hand on the Premier’s shoulder. “Chill out, Glad. Where’s your sense of humour? She’s from the Labor Party anyway.”

“That _doesn’t_ make sexism acceptable!” Berejiklian cried, pulling away from her coworker’s grasp. She placed her hands on her hips. “Do you honestly think I haven’t dealt with similar comments before?”

“But that’s different. You’re so much better than her.” Constance tried to explain. But the Premier refused to listen to another word. She closed her eyes, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. “Just get out of my sight.”

Perrottet and Constance left the office, giggling together.

“Maybe she’s on her period.” The Treasurer sniggered. “It makes me wonder how women can do jobs like ours when they get so upset over nothing.”

“Nah mate, she’s just having a bad day.” Constance said a little more kindly, “But I admit, she needs to learn how to take a joke.”

As they were just on their way out, they heard someone race up towards them. They turned around, seeing Berejiklian holding two steaming cups of coffee. It was a surprise that she did not spill them while she was trying to catch up to them.

“I’m sorry gentlemen.” Berejiklian panted, “It has been a long day. Take this as a peace offering.” 

“Thank you Premier.” Perrottet said, taking one of the cups from her. Constance smiled as he took the other cup. The change in mood was quite a turnaround, but free coffee was always something that they could appreciate.

She watched both of them as they took a sip. “Now I trust the two of you to have everything ready for tomorrow.” She said sternly.

“Of course, Glad. You can count on us.” Constance replied confidently, taking another sip. It was possibly the richest coffee they ever had. “Take care.”

The Premier gave a small smile and turned to walk back to her office. Perrottet started to drink more of the coffee: He needed an energy boost if he were to work more on the Budget this evening.

Constance gave the Treasurer a slight nudge. “What do you say, Dom? Should we blow off some steam tonight?”

Perrottet blushed, “I-I’d like that, but I probably should have an early night. I need to go over the numbers of the Budget.”

“Oh pfft, you can take a break.” Constance said, closing his hand over the other man’s clammy hand, before giving it a squeeze. “You know what they say: all work and no play…”

“Yes, alright.” The Treasurer grumbled, cutting the Transport Minister off. He was feeling particularly tense this afternoon and a break was something he needed. Perrottet also knew that the longer he stood near Constance, the more aroused he was going to feel. He had to find a way to relieve that tension, and a few hours with his colleague would do the trick.

~

Once they had arrived in the hotel room, Constance had pushed Perrottet up against the wall, kissing him roughly, his hand pushing against his chest. Normally, Perrottet enjoyed this gesture, but he gasped in pain, retreating away.

“What’s wrong?” Constance asked in confusion.

“I don’t know…” The Treasurer’s brow furrowed. He put his hand on his own chest. “It feels…tender.”

“Let me have a look.” Constance said quickly, beckoning the other man to come closer. But as soon as he did, he stopped short.

“Your hair…” Perrottet said, looking baffled at Constance. He touched the strands of his hair, noticing it was significantly longer than usual.

“Speak for yourself!” Constance laughed. With horror, Perrottet picked up a clump of his hair, which was now reaching below his shoulders.

“What’s happened to us?” Perrottet asked worriedly, his voice significantly higher than usual.

Constance grabbed hold of the other’s wrist, dragging him into the bathroom. Under the bright bathroom light, they gazed at their reflections, eyes widened.

“I’m a sheila!” Constance chuckled, staring at her feminine features in the mirror. The wide smile was still there at least, “And I’m hot!” The Transport Minister began to unbutton her shirt and to her amazement, noticed she was quite well-endowed. She whistled to herself.

But Perrottet was nowhere near as cheerful. “I can’t come home like this!” She cried, grabbing her long, dark hair in bunches. “If I lie beside my wife in bed like this, I will be committing a sin!”

“Relax, Dom…or should I call you Dominique?” The Transport Minister winked at the other woman, “We could take advantage of this.”

“What do you mean?!” Perrottet demanded, “This is unnatural, Andrew!”

“It’s Andrea now.” Constance reminded her, smirking. She rested a hand against the taller woman’s shoulder. “Don’t be so glum, Dominique. You’re not bad looking either.” Gently, she turned the other woman’s face towards the mirror. “Take a look at yourself.”

The Treasurer gazed at her new appearance, blinking a few times in disbelief. “I guess I look okay.” She sighed sadly. But she was too distraught by the huge change to really be content. “How can we go out in public like this? What would my wife say?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Andrea replied soothingly as she began to slowly unbutton the other woman’s shirt. “Let’s just see what this experience is like, okay?” Even though she could see the panic in her coworker’s eyes, she managed to calm her with a light kiss on the lips. “It’s still me, Dom.” She reassured her.

Dominique sighed, closing her eyes as she allowed the other to take off her shirt. Although the whole situation was surreal, she was impressed by how soft her coworker’s hands felt against her chest. It was quite a nice sensation.

Andrea gasped, startling her.

“Wow, you’ve got quite nice tits too, Dom. Take a look.”

Hesitantly, the Treasurer opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The sight was still too much for her to get used to, but it was not the worst.

“What am I going to do with these?” She asked miserably, covering them up modestly. Being Catholic, she had little to no knowledge about women’s bodies, apart from their reproductive function of course.

“Let me show you.” Andrea responded cheekily, taking her by the hand.

Once the two had removed their clothes, they climbed onto the bed. Dominique blushed as she looked at the Transport Minister’s considerably larger breasts, admiring the way they looked on the other woman’s shorter, yet curvaceous body.

“They say women have more pleasure points than men.” Andrea said, propping herself onto the other woman’s lap. She traced her fingertips against Dominique’s erect nipple, causing her to shiver. As she began to fondle her, she gently brushed aside the dark hair, allowing access to her neck. She planted a few kisses on it, making the other tremble as she did so. Dominique’s breath was becoming shaky as Andrea continued to kiss downwards towards her chest.

“Your skin is so soft, Dom…” Andrea remarked with a cheeky grin, “And far more sensitive than usual.” Playfully, she began to suck on her nipple, squeezing it gently as she did so. Dominique gave a slight moan, her cheeks burning as she enjoyed the sensation. Unlike her coworker, the Treasurer had a lot to learn.

“W-we could go to hell for this.” Dominique protested, but Andrea ignored her and continued to kiss downwards. The Treasurer tensed slightly as the other planted kisses onto her inner thighs.

“My wife absolutely loves it when I do this.” Andrea murmured appreciatively, her head between the other woman’s legs, “And come to think of it, I quite enjoy it too.” She began to caress Dominique’s clit with her tongue slowly at first, enjoying the way the other seemed to shake in response. Even with a different body, the Transport Minister still knew all the Treasurer’s pleasure points.

Dominique moaned as the other continued, feeling stickiness between her thighs. Somehow, it all felt so much dirtier like this.

Cheekily, Andrea began to insert her index finger into her. Dominque moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hand in shock. She had no idea how vocal she was getting from this sort of action.

“You’re such a slut.” Andrea chuckled, “No matter what gender you are.” Dominique continued to tremble as Andrea began to insert two fingers into her this time.

“Shut up, I need you to go deeper.” Dominique gasped, tears streaming from her glasses. The other was just about to continue, when she suddenly pulled back in surprise.

Dominique sat up in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“Hey, it’s nothing to freak out over.” Andrea said quickly, shuffling up to plant a kiss on the other woman’s mouth, as if to distract her “It’s just um…let’s just say things are going to get a little messy.”

Dominique refused to relax. “What are you on about?” She demanded. Suddenly, she looked down. Between her long legs a red stain started to spread. The Treasurer leapt off the bed in horror, her eyes wide.

“Look mate, it’s really not a big deal.” Andrea said with a slight laugh, “It’s not like I haven’t gone down on my wife during shark week before.”

“This isn’t a joke!” Dominique cried, desperately trying to wipe away the stain to no avail, “This is a disaster!”

“Calm your farm, Dom. Every woman has gone through this. I bet even Glad has had a situation like this many times before.” Andrea responded calmly.

Dominique was about to tell her coworker off for being so calm, until she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach. She clutched it with discomfort. Never, had she felt pain quite this severe before, and she used to play rugby with the boys back in the day.

“Ohhh, the pain.” She whined, “What’s happening to me, Andrew?”

The Transport Minister placed a hand gently on her back. “Don’t stress, okay? Let me go run you a bath and you can soak in for a bit.” Without wasting another minute, Andrea left the room. The sounds of water running could be heard from the bathroom.

Reluctantly, Dominique followed her into the bathroom. As soon as the bath had filled up, she climbed in, yelping at the sudden heat. Once she had settled into the bath, Andrea removed her glasses, for they were fogging up from the steam and placed them on the basin.

“It’ll be alright, Dom.” Andrea reassured her, picking up a bar of soap and scrubbing it against her back. “After a week, the bleeding will go away.”

“A week?!” Dominique exclaimed in disbelief, “We’re due in Parliament tomorrow! I-I can’t come in like this.” Tears started to trickle down her face. She was used to such big challenges, but never in all her 38 years, did she realise how tough women really had it.

Without another word, Andrea had climbed into the bath with her, pulling her into an embrace. There were so many feelings that were running through the Treasurer’s head. Stress from the Budget, along with anger and frustration at being stuck in this situation. She turned to the Transport Minister, her greyish-blue eyes filled with accusation.

“It was your fault!” She snapped, crossing her arms over her pale chest, “I never should have agreed to come and have…hanky-panky with you! We could’ve avoided all of this.”

“Now come on, be reasonable.” Andrea responded quickly, reaching up to embrace her in the bath. There was a sly grin on her face as she thought of a way to cheer up her colleague. Slowly, she settled into the taller woman’s lap, brushing the dark strands away from her teary face.

“Come here…” She beckoned, her breasts pressed up against Dominique’s face. “You’re not telling me you’ve forgotten how much you enjoy a woman’s body, are you?”

As much as she hated to admit it, the other woman’s breasts felt so comforting against her face. She leaned in, her shaky mouth enclosing on the other woman’s nipple.

“Gee Dom…” Andrea gasped as the other began to greedily suck her breast. “Looks like you’re not as bad as this after all.”

The two continued to explore each other’s bodies in the bath, well until the water had turned cold.

~

The Treasurer woke up with a start. After putting on her glasses, she gazed down at her body in disappointment. Against her expectations, there was still no change. How much longer could she handle being a woman? She rolled over to her side. Andrea was fast asleep, completely unaffected by the whole situation.

 _How could this happen?_ She wondered. Dominique propped herself up by her arm, trying remember what had happened the day before. The chorus of laughter from yesterday’s Question Time was still clear as day. Both of them exchanged a joke, before Berejiklian’s dark eyes gazed upon them. The Premier had demanded that they see her in her office, and she gave them that annoying feminist debate about laughing at sexist jokes. Dominique rolled her eyes at the memory.

But suddenly, she remembered seeing the Premier’s mood suddenly lift as she gave both her and her colleague a cup of coffee.

_“I’m sorry gentlemen…It has been a long day. Take this as a peace offering.”_

Dominique sat up in the bed in alarm.

“That bitch!” She exclaimed, shocking Andrea awake.

“Damn it Dom, can’t you let me sleep a bit longer?” Andrea complained, rolling over to her side.

“No, we have to get up!” Dominique said determinedly, “It’s Gladys. She made us like this!”

“What are you on about?” Andrea asked, sleepily opening her eyes as she turned to face her. “What did Glad do?”

“You remember the coffee she gave us, right?” Dominique asked urgently, “She must have spiked them!”

Andrea laughed. “So our Premier has magical powers now? That’s a surprise.”

“Aren’t you the least bit concerned?” Dominique queried in confusion, “We have to change back, or she’ll take over everything.”

Andrea sat up, shrugging her shoulders. “Look, the way I see it is we’ve made a mistake and now she’s teaching us a lesson. Good on Glad, I say.” She nudged her colleague, “And besides, you can’t go out bleeding like this. I’ll go to the supermarket and pick up some supplies.”

“Alright. But don’t take too long.” Dominique replied sternly, “We need to get to the bottom of this.”  
  
In a couple of hours, Andrea returned with several bags in her arms. Dominique looked up at her in confusion.

“You call this a _few_ supplies?”

“Now before you bite my head off, I spent some time in K-mart getting us things to wear. I mean, we can’t go around in our normal clothes like this.” Andrea picked up a pink paper bag and tossed it over to Dominique. “Got you some sanitary items and a nice dress.”

The Treasurer frowned before opening the bag. There were a pack of pads, undergarments and what appeared to be a tight dark blue dress with a belt.

“Couldn’t you have given me something a bit more conservative?” Dominique complained.

“Relax, it’ll look hot on you. Anyway, how much more conservative can you get with a blue dress?” Andrea said, taking off her shirt. She eagerly put on a white lacy bra that she had just bought from the shop and was admiring her reflection.

Dominique frowned. Carefully, she read the instructions on the packet and with disgust, attempted to put the pad inside the panties. Finally, she put them on.

“I feel like I’m wearing a nappy.” Dominique complained. “How do women walk with these things?” She picked up the bra awkwardly and then slipped it on. But it was a struggle doing up the clasp. The Treasurer exhaled in frustration.

Andrea, now fully dressed, stood behind her as she helped do up the bra. Dominique felt awkward in this position. As a man she was always so sure of everything, and now everything in life was a struggle, even in trying to put on clothes.

“You’re not going around wearing that.” Dominique said, eyeing Andrea’s outfit. She was wearing one of her favourite chequered shirts, only this time had tied up the bottom of it, exposing her midriff. Below, she wore a tight pair of yoga pants.

“Why not? Are you jealous I might look hotter than you?” Andrea asked mischievously.

“I’m not.” Dominique admitted, feeling slight dread as she wondered how men would look at them. The last thing she wanted, was for either of them to draw any unnecessary attention.

“We’ll be alright.” Andrea said, playfully punching Dominique on the arm. “Let’s go.”  
  
Heads turned their way as they left the hotel lobby. Dominique struggled to walk in the heels that Andrea had bought her, cursing inwardly at how clumsy she was on her feet. The sounds of construction scraped through the air as they walked outside. A few young men in hi-vis workwear gazed at each woman in turn. One of them whistled.

Andrea blew a series of kisses at them, clearly enjoying the attention. It had been a long time since she had last been openly admired by younger men. Dominique glared back in anger. She hated the way they looked at them, as if they were objects on display. She had walked through this laneway a number of times and not once did they react like this.

“Show us your tits!” One of the men called out.

“What is your problem?” Dominique shot back at them.

A couple of the construction workers laughed in response.

“Actually, we weren’t talking to you, but to your hot friend.” A tradie pointed out. His eyes panned over her greedily from head to toe, “But I think you’d be prettier if you smiled.”

Andrea could hear Dominique trying to calm herself through a series of deep breaths. The whole thing was such a nightmare, and she could not understand why it was so difficult to stay in control. Did they even know who she was? Without her parliamentary duties, none of these men would have a job!

“Just ignore them, come on.” Andrea said, taking Dominique by the arm. The Treasurer continued to fume. As they searched for a taxi, they could hear a car horn tooting madly behind them. When they turned around, they saw the driver, ruddy-faced and middle age moving his hand up and down in a fist, mimicking the gesture of someone jerking off.

“How disgusting!” Dominique muttered, her face ashen as the man finally drove away. She was outraged that men could act in such a way, even when unprovoked. Never, had she felt so exposed and so unsafe in her life.

Andrea, feeling slightly uncomfortable, managed to wave down a taxi, much to her colleague’s relief. Quickly, they climbed in.

“Where to ladies?” The taxi driver asked.

“Parliament House!” Andrea said promptly.

“We’re not going there looking like this!” Dominique interjected, realising that they would have to confront all of their colleagues like this. There was no way they could make it into the building even with their ID cards. “Let’s just try and find Gladys.”

Not wanting to argue with a fired up Treasurer, Andrea gave the address to Gladys’s house. There was still time before she had to go to work. Wordlessly, the driver put in the address on the GPS and then started to drive.

Dominique gazed out of the window glumly. This was not how she expected to spend her morning. There was a slight pang of guilt as she realised that she had not called up the wife. How could she? What happened was extraordinary: it was unlikely that Helen would believe her. She could not face her, not right now. They needed to set things right before either of them could see their families. Another stabbing pain in her lower stomach caused her to double over in her seat. A comforting hand stroked her back. Even though she was so furious with Andrea, the whole ordeal would be much worse without her. Why did she take advantage of things so much back when life was easier?

“We’re here.” The driver announced, snapping her out of her thoughts. Andrea paid the fare before the two clambered out of the vehicle. They made their way to the front door. Dominique was practically hammering it with her fists.

“Gladys! Come out at once!” She demanded.

The door opened with a creak. After a moment, the door opened fully to reveal a slightly tired Premier in a dressing gown.

“What is this?” She asked. It was evident that she had not had her morning coffee.

“Glad, it’s us!” Andrea said, gesturing wildly at herself and her colleague. “We’re sheilas!”

“Yes, I can see that.” The Premier muttered exhaustedly. To their horror, she had not recognised them. Andrea decided to take another tactic.

“Sydney Trains are just what we need to fast track New South Wales’ economy.” Andrea said firmly, trying to emulate the way she normally spoke in videos on public transport. It was a little difficult with her slightly higher pitch.

The Premier blinked a couple of times, as if to make sure she was not dreaming. “Andrew?” She asked, “Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me.” Andrea was getting impatient, “And Dom too.” Dominique nodded hastily at that sentence, “Please let us in.”

Berejiklian gave a quick glance around before she gestured them to come in. Dominique closed the door behind her.

“Would you mind telling us why you’ve changed us into women?” Dominique demanded, getting straight to the point. She was far too agitated to sit down, unlike her colleague. Berejiklian took a sip of her morning coffee.

“To be honest, I am surprised it worked.” She said in amazement. The two women gazed up at her in confusion. Berejiklian put down her coffee to continue. “Daryl…well, he always did exaggerate things. Before we ended things, he asked me to hold onto a special gender-changing serum that was recently developed by international scientists, in exchange for their passage of immigration here. He told me about it at length, but I didn’t think much of it. Sounded like something out of a science fiction movie.” She strode over to sit down on the chair facing Andrea. “When I was trying to explain to you both about how irrational your actions were, you completely dismissed my view.” Dark eyes glazed up mournfully towards the window. It was clear that she was still feeling so miserable after all of the grief the media had given her over her relationship with Maguire. “I sometimes wonder if my job as Premier would have been easier, had I been the opposite gender.”

“Nah, look Glad…we were wrong.” Andrea acknowledged, trying to catch Berejiklian’s gaze. “We should have been more supportive, not dismissive.”

Dominique was also feeling slightly uncomfortable with guilt. “I-I’m sorry we laughed.” She apologised, “I guess we had no idea.”

The Premier smiled softly. It was difficult for her to stay angry with them for long. “I forgive both of you. But the serum will probably last until the end of the day, I only put in a small dose. I just hope that you keep this in mind in the future.” She lowered her voice, leaning in as if to tell them a secret, “After all, you are my favourite colleagues and I expect you to set an example. One day, when I resign I expect one of you to take over from me.”

The two politicians could not believe their ears. “You really mean that?” Dominique asked hesitantly.

Berejiklian got up from her seat and went over to the Treasurer. A hand reached up to stroke her nervous face. “Of course, Dom. You have _always_ been my favourite conservative.” As if to prove her words were true, she took one of her shaky hands, planting a kiss on it. The gesture startled Dominique. Never, did she expect any sort of affection from the Premier, but it felt validating. She could not help but wonder if maybe she was more attractive to the older woman this way.

“We’ve learnt our lesson now. Being a woman is hard.” Andrea admitted, feeling slightly left out.

The Premier turned to face the Transport Minister, her eyebrows raised. “It’s not all bad.” She responded reassuringly. She went over to the next room, only to quickly return with a black briefcase in her hand.

Slowly, she unlatched the case, her eyes still locked on the politicians. “For example…” She said, lifting up the lid. “Let me introduce you…to this.”

Berejiklian turned the case around so that the contents were in clear view for the two women. Dominique’s cheeks reddened considerably, whilst a grin began to widen on Andrea’s face. There were an array of sex toys, all in different colours. A pair of handcuffs glistened in one corner, whilst a riding crop was neatly placed to the side. On closer inspection, there was even a long, red rope coiled up.

“Where did you get all of this?” Andrea asked, her blue eyes brightening as if a child in a candy shop.

“Every politician of a senior position owns one.” Berejiklian responded nonchalantly. “Even the Prime Minister has his own. Of course…I added a few extra devices for more efficiency.” The Premier took out what appeared to be a _Hitachi_ Magic Wand. She smiled knowingly at Andrea, placing it into her hands. “I trust _you_ know how to use this.”

Curious as always, Andrea turned on the device, feeling the strong vibrations through her hand. She reached out to touch the Premier, but Berejiklian raised a hand to signal her to stop.

“Not on me. I already know how it feels. I want _you_ to experience it.”

Andrea stripped off excitedly. With the wand in her hand, she traced it down her neck towards her chest, encircling her erect nipples as she did so. Greedily, she began to move the device downwards towards her belly. She moaned in appreciation as soon as she felt the vibrations on her clit. This was nothing like using a hairdryer down below when she was a male. Berejiklian smirked as she watched the Transport Minister indulge in the usage of the device.

“Dom, you have to try this…” Andrea panted, fondling her own breasts with her free hand.

Dominique watched the scene with a mix of arousal and horror. Even in a different body, she still could not go against her faith.

“Come in, Dom. Live a little.” Berejiklian encouraged gently.

Seeing as the Premier did not have a problem with her indulging, the Treasurer took this as a good sign. After taking off her clothes, she shyly turned to Andrea. Dominique cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, using her tongue in the process. Berejiklian watched them in interest, before reaching into the briefcase to take out another toy.

Andrea continued to moan as Dominique kissed her deeply. She was about to reach her climax, but decided it was best to hold off, just a little bit longer. Surreptitiously, she had moved the wand away from herself, prodding it gently against Dominique’s slender thigh. With her free hand, she toyed with the other woman’s hardened nipple, momentarily distracting her away from the wand that was now moving towards her inner thigh.

Dominique bit her lip, enjoying the way the vibrations felt against her. She was no longer bleeding, but soaking wet, and tried to hold back the moans that were pouring out of her.

“Shall I go harder on you?” Andrea whispered, about to increase the settings. Dominique nodded hastily, her glasses fogging up.

With a smirk, Andrea turned up the settings to the highest level, watching the Treasurer spasm at the sensation. Dominique lay down to the floor, getting into a comfortable but vulnerable position as the Transport Minister continued to run the wand against her.

Berejiklian had taken out a two-sided dildo. Kneeling down beside Andrea, she kissed her gently on the lips, inserting the toy between her legs. Andrea gasped, her free hand bringing the Premier’s face towards her so she could kiss her again with more force. With a flourish, Berejiklian had removed her dressing gown, exposing her slight, naked body to her colleagues.

Dominique felt a slight pang of jealousy as she watched Andrea and the Premier kiss, but before she could say anything, she felt herself shake as she finally reached an orgasm…no, two…or three? She could not believe the sheer pleasure she was feeling.

Slowly, Berejiklian inserted the other end of the dildo into her, sighing as she did so. Noticing how awkward Dominique looked on her own, she beckoned her to come closer. Dominique did as she was told. The Premier inserted her fingers into the Treasurer, smiling at her approvingly.

“My my, you are a dirty Treasurer, aren’t you?” She purred sweetly, continuing to prod her whilst she moved back and forth upon the dildo. The room was full of moans as the three women savoured each penetration.

“You see…” Berejiklian said, her voice breathless “The best thing about being a woman is the wonders of the female orgasm.”

Andrea began to reach her climax, shouting as she did so. She leaned towards Dominique, kissing her roughly on the lips before inserting the dildo into her again. They continued like this for a while, a triad of endless probing. It amazed Dominique how easy it was to continue having orgasms, and for a while she had forgotten about the Budget and all of the stresses in her life. All she cared about was the next orgasm.

Once they had finished, Berejiklian took out a pair of handcuffs, attaching them around both of Dominique’s wrists. She then took out a piece of rope. Seizing both of Andrea’s wrists, she tied them behind her back securely. On their knees, both politicians gazed up at the Premier, ready to accept their punishment.

“Since both of you are women, I’m not going to be as hard on you as I would like.” Berejiklian said, taking out the riding crop. She went over to Dominique first, pushing her onto the floor so that she can have better access to her buttocks. Dominique gasped as she felt a hard slap on her back side.

“I’m sorry mummy!” She blabbered as the Premier continued to spank her, “I promise I’ll never laugh at another sexist joke again.”

The Premier tugged the long, dark strands of the Treasurer’s hair, pulling her head back so that she could gaze up into her eyes. “I’ll hold you to that.” She said threateningly.

She walked over to Andrea, who was smiling sweetly at her. Berejiklian spanked her backside anyway, although nowhere near as hard. Once she had done, she got to her knees, tilting her chin towards her and gave Andrea a passionate kiss. The Transport Minister reciprocated, enjoying all of the attention from the Premier. But it was short-lived.

Berejiklian had taken one of the vibrators from the suitcase, inserting it into Andrea who was more than happy to take it in. She brought over the wand to Dominique, running it gently from her shoulder to her chest. The Treasurer’s teary eyes gazed at the Premier with such admiration, such obedience. Given what she had been through recently, she was not going to ever disrespect or dismiss another woman’s concerns ever again. But whether she would change her views on abortion was of course another story.

A hand traced gently against Dominique’s cheek, before the Premier kissed her slowly on the lips. The Treasurer enjoyed every moment, hungry for more as the wand slowly made its way downwards to her clit. With her free hand, Berejiklian had taken out another vibrator, inserting it into her, whilst her other hand held onto the wand. Dominique trembled, moaning as her body was overwhelmed by so many different sources of pleasure. She could hear Andrea’s cries of pleasure beside her, the vibrator still on and unable to switch it off.

The Premier walked over to stand in front of the both of them, watching them as they shook with each vibration. The sight alone was turning her on more than anything else.

“I should get a photo of this, just so you both will remember what it is like to walk in my shoes.” Berejiklian said wistfully. She walked briskly over to where the fallen bathrobe was and took out her phone. She frowned briefly as she noticed a missed call from a private number but decided not to read into it too much.*

“Smile, girls.”

A flash temporarily dazzled them both.

Berejiklian finally put down the phone, walking over to untie Andrea first. Feeling exhausted after experiencing so much excitement, Andrea had removed the vibrator. Berejiklian then wandered over to Dominique, smirked in satisfaction and then finally removed the handcuffs and finally the vibrator. Dominique rubbed her wrists, which were aching from being cuffed for so long.

Andrea crawled over to her, taking her wrists in her hands and then kissing each one gently in turn. “Is that better?” She asked, looking into Dominique’s bespectacled gaze. The Treasurer leaned in, kissing Andrea roughly on the lips. As she did so, she could feel stubble scratch against her jaw. As they continued to embrace one another, Dominique could feel the weight of her chest being lifted. The familiar feeling of an erection had finally returned.

Normally, Perrottet would have dreaded being so hard in front of so many people, but now, he could not be more relieved. He opened his eyes, seeing Constance smile back at him. The serum had worn off, and for a minute they had forgotten about the Premier, exchanging hard kisses with each other.

“Well.” Berejiklian remarked, startling both of them. The two men disentangled from each other’s embrace and then looked up at the Premier innocently.

“It’s not what it looks like-” Constance tried to say, but the older woman could not be happier for them.

“I know.” She said softly. “I’ve known about you two for quite a while.” Perrottet suddenly felt self-conscious as his superior looked at him in all of his nakedness and shame. “But don’t worry…I’m not going to judge. What you two get up to in your own time is your own business.”

She had put the bathrobe on, before walking over to pick up the bags of clothes that Constance had brought in with him earlier.

“Well you might as well change into your normal clothes now.” She said “Dominic, how did you go with the Budget?”

“As I’m sure you’re aware, I haven’t been able to work on it.” The Treasurer explained tensely, but then he could still see the handcuffs in plain sight. With the Premier’s eyes still fastened on him, he gulped. “…But I will get on it right away.”

Berejiklian smiled. “Good boy.” She said, watching the two politicians quickly struggle to put their regular clothes back on. “Because…” She said, grabbing Perrottet’s chin and holding it tightly. “…Mummy knows best.”  
  
Perrottet blushed as she let him go. Given all the intensity he had experience this past hour, he was never going to disrespect her again. She knew everything about him and seen him at his most vulnerable state. He was never going to live this down.  
  
But as the politicians made their way to Parliament, Perrottet could not stop thinking about all the crazy events that happened. Yet one sentence made the biggest impression on him.

 _One day, when I resign I expect one of you to take over from me.  
_  
  
The Treasurer wondered which one she was referring to.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations: 
> 
> “I doubt the temporary leader of the Opposition cares for the health of those in New South Wales.”: This scene was loosely based off Brad Hazzard’s attacks towards Jodi McKay in a video I saw a while ago. It seemed fitting to bring this into a fanfic where a gender change would happen. If you are curious about the video, you can view the link below. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=305888137131285 
> 
> “She frowned briefly as she noticed a missed call from a private number but decided not to read into it too much…”: This is a slight reference to my last fanfic where Berejiklian is rung up by what seems to be her ex-boyfriend. If you are interested to read the fic, you may consult the link below. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162955


End file.
